LA APUESTA
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Tony hace una apuesta con Pepper. Rated T... TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de outtabreath... CAPÍTULO 7: SÁBADO...
1. Domingo

**LA APUESTA**

(_The Wager_)

Por **outtabreath**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

Este fic fue inspirado por el sublime fic Holmes/Watson de JaneTurenne, Una Semana (One Week)

No poseo a los personajes, sólo las situaciones en las que los pongo.

Como siempre, amor y devoción para Miss Steph (mi propia beta) y mis compañeros adictos a RDJ en Escritores Anónimos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**1.- Uno de Ocho: Domingo**

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Estás trabajando en domingo, Potts?"

Levanté la mirada hacia Tony mientras se detenía en la puerta de mi oficina en la mansión, mirándome nublada y evaluadoramente; estaba despierto y vestido –en pantalones de sudadera y una camiseta con el cabello ridículamente desordenado, pero, aún, _vestido_ de verdad –un domingo en la mañana.

Era impresionante. Y más que un poco desarmador.

"Porque para eso me pagan," señalé, apartando mis ojos de donde el cinturón de sus pantalones no se juntaba con el borde de su camiseta. "Salimos para París el viernes y tengo cosas que atender."

"Podrías atenderme," ofreció él, estirándose indecentemente antes de mover sus pies descalzos hacia una silla para poder desplomar su bien proporcionado trasero en ella. "Sería más divertido que tratar con el francés."

"Soy tu _asistente_," señalé. Otra vez.

"Cierto, entonces qué tal si me asistes en mi habitación un rato?"

Pensé en lo mucho que necesitaba otra taza de café antes de tratar con él, luego descarté la idea. Él estaba aquí y de cierta forma obligado –si fuera a dejarlo con sus propios aparatos mientras consumía más cafeína, probablemente nunca recuperaría su atención.

"Estoy segura que podrías encontrar a muchas personas dispuestas a ayudarte ahí," dije frescamente. "Me gustaría enfocarme en tus actividades fuera de la habitación."

"Jacuzzi?" preguntó él, bostezando y pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

Fui incapaz de entender cómo lo hacía lucir aún más sexy.

"No, gracias," dije cortésmente. "Quiero revisar lo que necesitas hacer esta semana: Primero, tienes la gente de Hew-"

"Yo quiero revisar lo que _tú _necesitas hacer esta semana," interrumpió él.

Estaba entrando a la segunda sílaba antes de notar que había hablado. "Perdón?"

"Tan educada," sonrió él. "Dije que quería revisar lo que necesitaba que hagas esta semana."

Le fruncí. "Tony, yo te digo lo que necesitas hacer, no al contrario."

"Oh, soy bien consciente de eso, Pepper –pero necesito discutir un asunto contigo. Un asunto muy importante y _delicado_."

Mi mente comenzó a vacilar mientras repasaba las posibilidades: se había casado mientras estaba ebrio; se había casado con _Rhodey _mientras estaba ebrio; una de sus numerosas conquistas lo había hecho papá; uno de los _robots _lo había hecho papá; finalmente había protagonizado una película con Jenna Jameson como había amenazado por años; había destruido un monumento inmensamente antiguo e importante mientras andaba en el traje.

Me tensé. Lo que fuera, podría darle la vuelta. Luego procedería a hacer su vida miserable por los próximos seis meses. Diez si estaba relacionado con porno.

"Qué es, Tony?" Pregunté en mi voz de asistente. Mis dedos se suspendieron sobre el teclado, lista para tomar notas.

"La gente lo ha notado, Pepper," comenzó.

"Qué? Que vuelas por ahí con un gran traje metálico?" Pregunté. "Eso sería porque _tú _les dijiste que volabas en un gran traje metálico."

"No," dijo él, muy seriamente. "Que no puedes dejar de devorarme con tus ojos."

Le parpadeé estúpidamente. Era buena en esconderlo, lo sabía. Lo cual significaba que estaba de pesca. Estaba siendo _Tony_.

"Estás ebrio?" demandé; con frecuencia, un rotundo ataque era la mejor política.

"Son las 9:00 AM," dijo él, sonando horriblemente herido.

"Un domingo," clarifiqué. "Aún estás ebrio?"

"No. Lo prometo. No he tomado una gota en una semana. Diez días. Cinco."

Podría haberle preguntado a Jarvis, por supuesto, pero eso habría sido _tramposo_; en vez, me levanté e incliné hacia él, balanceando mi peso en mi escritorio y tomé un profundo respiro; podía oler Skittles y Red Bull y café –por qué todavía no habían hecho pedazos sus neuronas? –pero no había olor a alcohol denso y amargo.

"High?"

Por sentado, realmente nunca usaba fármacos o similares con un enfoque real –el alcohol y las mujeres eran sus drogas de elección –pero necesitaba descartar todas las posibilidades.

Porque yo _no _lo devoraba con mis ojos –no es que nadie lo notaría, de cualquier forma.

Él se mofó. "Necesito estar listo para volar al peligro en cualquier momento, Pepper. _Realmente _piensas que me perjudicaría así?"

Fruncí mis ojos y admití que no, el nuevo Tony no haría eso.

Sólo había una única explicación.

Me senté y saqué el archivo que contenía el examen mental que había encontrado la segunda semana que trabajaba para él. No era sorprendente que lo necesitara, sólo que había sido tomado de mucho tiempo.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunté, bajando mi voz calmadamente; no quería provocar ningún proceso psicótico.

"No estoy loco."

"Eso aún está por establecerse," dije. "Quién es el Presidente?"

"No creo ser Jesús, George Washington o Hugh Hefner –aunque me encantaría ser él por un día, pero sólo si ese día fuese en los 60's. Ahora no. No quiero usar un pañal –y sé que estoy en el planeta Tierra. Tú eres Pepper, mi infatigable asistente, y yo soy Tony Stark, inventor y superhéroe de medio tiempo. Y tengo una propuesta para ti."

Y lo entendí. Estaba tratando de coquetear con su usual sutileza a lo misil Jericó.

"No voy a dormir contigo, Tony," dije, más por hábito que cualquier otra razón.

Él rió. "En realidad, estaba pensando en lo opuesto. Por la próxima semana no puedes tocarme o besarme."

Pude sentir mis ojos sobresaltarse a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos para evitarlo mientras señalaba, "Nunca te beso, Tony."

Cuasi besos en techos a la luz de la luna _no contaban_.

"Entonces no será un problema," sonrió él.

"De qué color es el cielo?" pregunté, mirando mi lista de preguntas.

"Azul," murmuró, encontrando y atrapando mis ojos antes de parpadear y recostarse en su silla, manos detrás de su cabeza. "De cualquier forma, lo haré digno de tu tiempo."

"Hacer qué digno de mi tiempo?"

"Mantener tus labios y manos para ti por los próximos siete días, Potts. Por favor, trata de cumplirlo."

"Tony," dije, más que un poco exasperada. Sabía que tenía un punto de vista, Tony _siempre _tenía un punto de vista, pero no podía descifrarlo.

"No estoy seguro de que puedas resistirte a mi completamente, Pepper, y creo que necesitamos reestablecer los límites entre nosotros," dijo él, y casi le creí. "Así que, estoy ofreciéndote una apuesta."

"Yo no apuesto," dije automáticamente.

"No has escuchado los términos."

Ladeé mi cabeza y pude ver sus ojos seguir un mechón de cabello como si cayera de mi coleta. Era extraño.

Definitivamente se traía algo.

"Zapatos," dijo él, finalmente encontrando mis ojos. "Con los que estuviste molestando mentalmente cuando estuvimos en París el mes pasado."

"Los zapatos floreados de Chanel?" respiré, sintiéndome mareada. Esos eran los zapatos más hermosos que haya visto.

Sabía que escucharlo más era estúpido, probablemente lo más estúpido que haya hecho –lo más antiprofesional y antiético. Pero. Tony hacía mi vida difícil a diario –algunas veces por horas –y esos zapatos eran increíbles.

Tenían organza de camelias en ellos.

Lo miré. "Y qué obtienes si," tragué y traté de pretender que estaba ahogando una carcajada y no una ahogada, "no puedo resistirme a ti?"

"Quieres decir además de besar y/o tocar?"

Asentí fuertemente.

"Cancelo una cita a la semana por las próximas cuatro semanas."

"De una lista predeterminada," dije rápidamente; puedo haber estado loca al contemplar su apuesta, pero no había perdido la razón completamente.

"Dos de una lista predeterminada y dos de mi propia elección," respondió él.

Lo miré uniformemente. "Y qué si _tú _me tocas. O me besas?"

Él sonrió. "No te preocupes por eso, Pep."

Ignoré el agudo dolor en mi pecho y sacudí mi cabeza. "Tratarás de hacer trampa, así que también necesitas mantener _tus _labios y manos para ti."

Él se sentó muy derecho y sonrió. "Y si lo hago, gano mis dos citas."

"Términos," dije. "Si no puedo conservar mis manos para mi," giré mis ojos, "tú ganas cuatro citas canceladas: dos de una lista de mi elección, dos de la tuya. Si no puedes conservar tus manos para ti, yo gano mis zapatos."

"Y labios," dijo iluminadamente. "También nuestros labios."

"Y labios," dije, muy significativamente sin mirar los suyos. "Y si ambos nos comportamos y no hay un inmanejable contacto físico antes del próximo domingo?"

"Sábado," dijo él. "Siete días se cumplen el sábado."

"Bien. Sábado."

"Entonces te daré esos zapatos y yo sabré que _no _me devoras con tus ojos," dijo él.

"Como dice la gente."

Él asintió gravemente. "Como muchas personas dicen."

Lo pensé por un minuto. Pasaría muchos años complaciendo las perversas ideas de Tony: Iron Man, la nueva generación de juguetes sexuales con los que estaba seguro revolucionaría la industria, su deseo de comprar una isla para su yacija secreta (por qué una yacija secreta, Tony? Abriste tu bocota y _todos_ saben que eres un superhéroe), y sus sospechas de que los robots y Jarvis estaban conspirando para tomarse la mansión.

Su última idea enferma no estaba en la misma liga.

Pasaríamos años sin besarnos.

Qué importaba –aún una que estuviéramos marcando –una semana?

Además, había unos zapatos de plataforma negros Chanel adornados con organza de camelias y un tacón Louis para haber quedado fuera del trato.

"De acuerdo," dije, mi boca haciéndose agua ante la idea de los zapatos.

Él se levantó en un movimiento fluido y comenzó a rodear la esquina de mi escritorio. Me puse de pie de un salto por pura preservación –Tony era muy bueno en inclinarse –y lo observé con cautela.

"Entonces, tenemos un acuerdo?" preguntó.

"Ves mucho _Piratas del Caribe_," señalé.

"Eso no es posible," dijo él, extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

La miré de soslayo. No tocar significaba no apretar manos.

Él siguió mi pensamiento y sonrió irónico. "Dios, eres sospechosa, Potts. Tenemos una apuesta y necesitamos cerrarla. El reloj comienza tan pronto como lo hagamos."

Tomé su mano, completamente desprevenida para el corrientazo que encendió mi estómago; sus ojos se abrieron brevemente y su mano se apretó en la mía.

Así permanecimos por largo rato, manos apretadas, mirándonos, luego comenzó a llevar mi mano lentamente hacia sus labios. Observé congelada y sin aliento mientras besaba gentil cada nudillo.

Me enojé –_dudosamente_, recé y esperé fervientemente –y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas. "Sólo quiero saber de qué me estaré perdiendo."

"Necesitaré esa mano," dije, manteniendo firme mi voz.

"En un segundo," dijo él antes de presionar gentilmente sus dientes en la almohadilla de mi pulgar, luego presionó un tierno beso en la sensible piel.

"Quiero ser capaz de manipular mi mouse para poder mirar las fotos de mis zapatos," dije, tratando muy duro de no dejar que mi voz traicionara el hecho de que cada una de mis hormonas estaba carbonatada.

Él me miró por un momento, luego anunció, "Eres algo arrogante, Potts. Me _gusta_."

Sonreí más calmadamente de lo que sentía y dije, "Tengo gran fe en mis habilidades," y, con hercúleo esfuerzo, deslicé mi mano de la suya y comenzó la semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	2. Lunes

**LA APUESTA**

(_The Wager_)

Por **outtabreath**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**2.- Dos de Ocho: Lunes**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Soñé con Tony.

Lo hacía con frecuencia: mayormente eran pesadillas de él y Afganistán, Iron Man y él _muerto_; algunas veces aún estaba en el trabajo –infinitos días de administrar su vida que se extendían a la eternidad; raramente, eran sueños inocentes de piel, labios y dulzura con un Tony que era mucho menos mundano que el Tony de mi vida despierta.

Y entonces estaba el febril sueño de la primera noche de la apuesta.

Inocencia, temor y agotamiento consumido por el cuerpo de Tony, los labios de Tony, los dientes, lengua y manos de Tony en mi piel –mis manos, mis hombros, mis senos, _en todos lados_. Lento y deslizándose y sin detenerse por eones de placer que me tenía jadeando su nombre, suplicando terminar, por él. Tony. Tony. Tony.

Siempre Tony.

Me desperté en la oscuridad con mis manos entre mis piernas y su nombre aún en mis labios. Antes de poder detenerme –antes de estar totalmente despierta –estaba temblando en éxtasis.

Respiré lenta y continuamente, tratando de distinguir mi techo en la oscuridad y preguntándome si los ojos de Tony serían tan negros si él…

Nop, decidí. Yo no iba a ir allá.

Él era mi jefe y, por otra parte, era Anthony Edward Stark y eso podía llevar a la locura.

Además, había dicho que no tendría problemas en mantener sus manos y labios lejos de mí.

La mano sexual –y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que la había categorizado como tal –había sido Tony, las acciones de un hombre que había estado traspasando fronteras y límites –sea con su cuerpo, otras personas o tecnología –el singular foco de su vida.

Los zapatos y probarle a todos –especialmente a _él_ –que no devoraba a mi jefe con mis ojos (abiertamente o algo cercano a lo regular) eran mis únicas prioridades.

Caí dormida imaginando la sensación de los zapatos. Y, si, posiblemente, también Tony estaba ahí, simplemente era una coincidencia.

Después de todo, Tony _siempre _estaba ahí.

Llegué a trabajar a tiempo. Hice café, le pedí a Jarvis una actualización de nuestra problemática carga (en el taller trabajando duro bajo el bólido, donde había estado la mayoría de la noche), y fui a trabajar.

Cuatro horas después, decidí ir a verlo.

Las puertas de vidrios hacia el taller estaban retumbando ante la percusión de Black Sabbath –aún podía recordar cuando había sido incapaz de identificar las bandas metal de tambores solos –cuando interrumpí la música y entré.

"Odio eso, sabes!" gritó desde abajo del auto.

"Soy consciente," dije. "Te traje el almuerzo."

"Qué pasó con el desayuno?"

"No sé," dije, depositando el sándwich y la leche en una mesa. "Por qué no me dices?"

"He estado ocupado."

"Siempre estás ocupado."

"No," dijo él, saliendo debajo del auto. "_Tú_ siempre estás ocupada."

Se levantó y tuve una buena vista de él: estaba completamente mugroso y mis rodillas temblaron levemente; me deslicé en una silla y pretendí que no lo estaban.

"Es verdad," dije, de acuerdo con su valoración de mi vida. "Tengo algunas cosas que necesitamos revisar antes de tu llamada conferencia."

Él se estiró y rascó su vientre; el material de su sucia franelilla se recogía bajo sus dedos y pude ver un destello de piel. "Qué llamada conferencia?"

"Aquella con el Director General de la UNE –Tony estabas presen –el sáb –he hecho que Jarvis te recuerde cada treinta minutos."

"Lo recuerdo, Potts," sonrió él, "Así que puedes mantener puestos tus pantys." Bajó su cabeza y me miró entre sus pestañas, una mirada vencedora que había perfeccionado con los años. "A menos…"

Yo, sin embargo, había sido inmune a la mirada desde mi tercera semana como su asistente. Le di una mirada calmada e intimidante; y, si mis rodillas se juntaron involuntariamente, fue simple coincidencia.

"Sólo quería dejar la oferta abierta," dijo. "Mostrar no es tocar, sabes."

"Tony, el Director General de la UNESCO actualmente se encuentra en Nueva York y está sacando tiempo de su muy ocupada agenda para hablar contigo sobre el sábado. Está retrasando su regreso a Francia en orden de hablar contigo."

"Dije que lo sé. Llamada conferencia."

"Video-llamada conferencia," dije significativamente.

"Una ducha?" preguntó.

Sabía que estaba tanto invitando como preguntando; elegí ignorarlo.

"Y un traje. _De tela_," dije mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. "De fibras naturales y un color neu –sabes qué, escogeré tu traje."

"Y mi corbata?"

"Por supuesto."

"Puedo ir descalzo?"

"Sólo si usas medias y prometes quedarte sentado todo el tiempo."

"Sin pantalón?"

"No."

"No lo verá."

"No vas a atender una video conferencia con el Director General de la UNESCO en ropa interior."

"Tuve una video conferencia con la Playmate del Año en mi ropa interior, es lo mismo."

"Escasamente," me soné, rehusándome a preguntar a cuál año se estaba refiriendo. Realmente no quería saber.

"Tal vez no estaba usando ropa interior," dijo pensativo.

Aclaré mi garganta y levanté la mirada.

Él sonrió brillantemente. "Me ayudarás a vestirme?"

"Absolutamente no."

"Algún día lo harás," dijo confiadamente.

El calor del sueño me golpeó y bajé mis ojos hacia mi BlackBerry. "Necesitas comer, bañarte y ponerte presentable y tienes una hora para hacerlo. Ve, por favor."

"Sí, señora."

Aventuré una mirada para ver su complacencia y fui recompensada con la impresionante superficie del desnudo pecho de Tony. Lo había visto antes, por supuesto –había colocado un horrible reactor arc en él –pero eso fue antes de que accediera a no, bajo ninguna circunstancia, tocarlo –antes de haber _soñado _con eso. Intensificado conocimiento me recorrió.

Él levantó sus cejas. "Estás comiéndome con los ojos, Srta. Potts?"

"No, estoy tratando de imaginar cómo te permitiste ensuciarte tanto."

"La suciedad es algo mío," sonrió él. "Soy un experto en eso."

"Ducha. Ahora."

"Qué hay del almuerzo?" preguntó inocentemente, dirigiéndose hacia el sándwich; noté que había desabrochado el botón de sus jeans y estaban deslizándose por sus caderas.

"Pudiste sobrevivir sin desayuno, puedes esperar cinco minutos más para el almuerzo," dije autoritaria.

"Tirana."

Bajé mi cabeza, tratando de enfocarme en las letras de las palabras que formaba el mail que estaba respondiendo.

Escuché el fuerte golpe de algo cayendo al piso; descubrí que era una bota de trabajo, seguida por la otra, cuando de nuevo levanté la mirada. Su espalda estaba hacia mí pero él estaba completamente atento a mi atención. Tan pronto levanté mi cabeza había girado su propia espalda de un hombro y me regaló una ardiente mirada.

"Ves algo que te guste?"

"Un hombre haciendo lo que le dicen," respondí, bajando la mirada. "Aunque más rápido sería mejor."

"Potts, debería encontrar al hombre u hombres –que te convenzan de eso. Te harían un gran perjuicio. Lento es bueno," ronroneó él. "Es muy, muy bueno. Especialmente cuando yo lo hago."

Quise girar mis ojos, pero en vez miré los vivos cortes mientras terminaba de desvestirse para mi –y no hubo duda de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo –justo hasta sus bóxers negros.

Unos muy apretados bóxers que cubrían cada cachete perfectamente redondo de su…

Sus manos fueron al cinturón y me paré de un salto, ojos fijos en la pantalla del teléfono, y me apresuré hacia la puerta.

"Jarvis?" preguntó conversador; me congelé, intrigada a pesar de mi juicio rápidamente desintegrado. "Cuáles son los signos vitales de la Srta. Potts?"

Si lo estrangulaba, perdería. Igual por despedazarlo miembro por miembro con mis manos desnudas. Golpearlo con mis Jimmy Choos tenía algo de atractivo, justo hasta el momento que me di cuenta que nunca podría usarlos de nuevo.

Y que serían accesorios para asesinar.

"Su pulso es de 95 lpm y su frecuencia respiratoria es de 25 respiros por minuto," entonó Jarvis.

"Jarvis!" grité antes de poder detenerme.

"Estaba entablando una conversación con Jarvis porque te ibas. Cambiaste de opinión? Te quedas?"

"Entra. A. La. Ducha."

"Como desees," dijo, soltando las palabras y moviendo sus cejas.

"No eres Westley," grité.

"Lo que digas, Buttercup," respondió, guiñándome y colocando sus manos entre prenda y piel; sus huesos de la cadera –agrupando perfectamente sus abdominales más bajos –saltaron a la vista.

Me giré, tragué varios sonidos –sólo uno fue una palabra real –y volé de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	3. Martes

**LA APUESTA**

(_The Wager_)

Por **outtabreath**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**3.- Tres de Ocho: Martes**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Comprendí cuatro cosas a las 3 AM del martes:

Primero, no era que quisiera tocarlo – era sólo que no quería _no_ tocarlo.

Segundo, eso no era _nuevo_, exactamente – las cosas habían estado cambiando sutilmente desde que había llegado a casa.

Tercero, Tony no iba a hacer esto fácil, así que iba a tener que jugar sucio.

Cuarto, que ese probablemente había sido su plan todo el tiempo.

Golpee mi almohada – la misma que vagamente recuerdo abrazar fuerte cuando desperté, sacada de otro sueño de _Tony Tony Tony_, este completo conmigo lamiendo y chupando los huesos de sus caderas – siguiéndolos mientras me conducían inexorablemente a… un lugar más abajo.

Alto, me dije. Basta ya, Virginia.

Lejos de que me gustara, pude redireccionar mis pensamientos de los huesos de la cadera a la retaliación.

El problema, decidí, era que había estado _reaccionando _a Tony desde que había entrado a mi oficina con la cabeza y ojos adormilados el domingo en la mañana. Pepper Potts no era reactiva, era proactiva, y era hora de recordar eso.

Tony estaba en el taller cuando llegué a la casa. Jarvis me aseguró que había dormido por ocho horas. Supongo que atormentar a su PA y encontrar al Director General de la UNESCO habían requerido mucho de él.

Me pregunté cuántas horas de sueño necesitaría después de terminar con él.

Desordené mi cabello, me odié un poco por hacerlo, y me dirigí abajo.

"Buenos días, Potts." Él estaba concentrado en una representación 3D de la última permutación del traje.

"Buenos días, Sr. Stark," respondí.

"Me trajiste café?" preguntó él, girando el gráfico y moviendo trozos y piezas de él.

Tomé un profundo respiro, recordándome que necesitaba ceñirme a mi plan, bajé mi voz y traté de sonar sensual. "No necesitas cafeína, Tony."

"Qué? Qué le pasa a tu voz?" Estaba frunciendo cuando finalmente me miró. Instantáneamente, su rostro se aclaró y una lenta sonrisa brotó de sus conocidos rasgos mientras asimilaba mi despeinado cabello, ajustados jeans y una más apretada camiseta de Iron Man. Fue una sonrisa que raramente tuve la oportunidad de ver. Hacía aparición cuando recibía un nuevo juguete de alta tecnología, hacía un nuevo descubrimiento para la industria; era una total demostración en las viejas fotos de él y sus padres.

Era una sonrisa de pura e iluminada fascinación y felicidad.

Mi estómago se revolvió y casi abandono mi plan: seducción y esa sonrisa no pertenecían juntas.

Entonces cambió a una mucho menos inocente y mucho más lujuriosa. "Me gusta la camiseta."

Y, con eso, el plan estaba activado.

Hice un ruido no comprometedor.

"También me gusta que no pudieras permitirte una que realmente se ajustara."

Le levanté una ceja y me acerqué más al bólido.

"Pero no estás vestida un poco casual para trabajar, Srta. Potts?"

Hazlo, Virginia, me dije. Combate fuego con fuego.

"Pensé que sería un agradable cambio," respondí, manteniendo mi voz baja y velada. Tomó mucho trabajo.

Abandonó su trabajo y avanzó hacia mi, sus movimientos semejantes a los felinos predadores de las junglas de Asia. "Oh, lo es. Realmente, realmente lo es."

Rodeé el auto, manteniéndolo entre nosotros, pasando mis dedos levemente sobre el cromo y el cuero. El metal era frío y resbaladizo, el cuero suave y lustroso.

Tony se detuvo en media ronda y me miró. "Qué estás haciendo, Pepper?"

"Conociendo tu bólido un poco mejor," respondí, caminando hacia su lado para que pudiera observar mientras trazaba gentilmente una de las llamas con una uña, acariciaba la llanta, desplazaba las puntas de mis dedos a lo largo, siguiendo la línea dorada hacia la parte trasera. Me acerqué al auto y deposité mis palmas contra la puerta del portaequipaje y me incliné, deslizando mis manos hacia el cuero del asiento.

En realidad podía _sentir _su mirada en mi trasero.

"Y," dije guturalmente, girándome para encararlo y apoyé mi cuerpo en mis codos. "Háblame sobre los pistones, torques y la alineación."

Él se acercó un poco; mantuve mi postura.

"Cómo conoces esas palabras, Virginia Potts?"

Me sorprendí – _nunca_ me llamaba Virginia; hasta ese momento, no estaba segura de que recordara que no había nacido Pepper – y respondí con voz poco clara, "Creo que las he asimilado de ti por ósmosis."

"Ahora, qué tipo de potencia tendrá esta cosa cuando finalmente termines de arreglarlo?" Yo giré mi mano por la brillante pintura negra y le di una mirada traviesa. "Irá _rápido_, Tony?"

Él cerró la distancia entre nosotros en dos saltos devastadoramente poderosos, deteniéndose a simples milímetros de mis pies. Cuidadosamente colocó sus pies a cada lado de los míos y se inclinó lentamente, llegando a descansar con sus brazos cercando mi cuerpo, el peso de su cuerpo descansaba en sus manos; me había enjaulado efectivamente. Yo estaba disgustada e impresionada en igual medida para descubrir que, a pesar del hecho de que estábamos aplastados el uno contra el otro, su cuerpo no estaba tocando el mío.

Dios, era bueno en inclinarse.

"Más palabras de autos, por favor," gruñó él.

Pude sentir el calor irradiando de él – imaginé que podía escuchar su corazón latiendo sobre el gentil zumbido del reactor arc – sabía que podía saborear su aliento en mi lengua.

"Ignición," murmuré, mi cerebro buscando en la memoria de las lecciones de Tony sobre la importancia de construir un automóvil de alta calidad, "Cigüeñales, surtidor de gasolina" –por qué todas esas palabras eran tan sucias? Qué estaba _mal _con la mecánica? –"Árboles de leva, bujías, inyectores…" Me desvanecí mientras su rostro se acercaba más. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, alistándome para la victoria en forma de un beso.

Él rió y mis ojos se abrieron, encontrando los suyos. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "Maldición, Potts. Necesito que hagas una grabación de eso. Podría escucharlo en la noche cuando estoy solo en mi cama."

"Sabes que no haría eso."

"Eso es muy malo," suspiró, alejándose de mi y ejecutando un airoso giro que terminó con él recostado en su espalda a mi lado. Después de un momento de lo que riendo llamaba pensar, solté mis brazos, apoyé mi espalda en el auto.

El asiento estaba presionándose contra la coronilla de mi cabeza, mis pies apenas alcanzaban el piso, apenas había suficiente espacio para ambos, el metal era inflexible y estaba completamente cómoda.

Pude escucharlo moverse ligeramente, y giré mi cabeza para encontrarlo encarándome, mirándome intensamente, sus ojos recorriendo mi rostro.

Parpadeé, aclaré mi garganta y me moví un poco. "Tu auto es muy cómodo," dije. Había perdido completamente el control de la situación; era tiempo de reagruparme.

"El asiento trasero es mejor," dijo él, llevando su frente hacia el cuero sobre nuestras cabezas. "Quieres probarlo?"

"Sólo hay un asiento," señalé.

"Lo cual hace el asiento _trasero _tan bueno como el delantero. Qué dices?"

"No."

"Podríamos besarnos como adolescentes."

"Aún no."

"Estás segura? Es cuero, Potts, cuero. Liso, firme, cuero flexible." Dijo como si estuviera tratando de hipnotizarme.

"No va a funcionar, Tony."

"Estás segura?"

"Mucho," mentí.

"Está bien," dijo, cruzando sus manos sobre su estómago y sonriéndome cálidamente.

Le parpadeé. No podía ser así de fácil.

"Entonces, realmente quieres saber sobre el auto?"

Déjalo hablar sobre el auto, me dije; él _ama_ el auto; apenas puede contenerse alrededor del auto; esto terminaría antes de él saberlo.

Asentí lentamente –preparándome para una cátedra sobre tecnologías de propulsión, suspensiones y carburadores; Tony podía discutir –y créanme, _había_ discutido –temas relacionados con autos por _horas_.

"Mi papá lo compró en los setentas y era un desastre –desechado y abandonado en algún garaje. Pero pudo ver el potencial. Sabía que podría convertirlo en algo espectacular. Resucitarlo."

Mi aliento se atascó, luego escapó en una bocanada; Tony nunca hablaba realmente sobre sus padres. Esto era casi improcedente. "Al menos corría?" pregunté, siendo muy cuidadosa de no asustarlo.

"Nop."

"Fue robado."

Él rió. "Ciertamente no lo fue. Este es un auto excepcional. Es un Ford de 1932 y pasa a ser uno de los autos más finos jamás construido."

"Aún, no _corre_."

"No necesita correr," dijo malhumorado. "Sólo necesita _ser_."

Sabía eso, por supuesto. Siempre lo había sabido, así como él siempre había sabido que yo lo sabía. Nunca lo habíamos discutido.

Pero parecía que eso estaba por cambiar.

"No vas a terminarlo?"

"No tengo prisa."

"Seguro, qué son otros treinta años?"

"Exactamente. No es el destino, es el viaje."

Me encontré asintiendo lentamente, perdiéndome en sus luminosos ojos.

"Además, una obra maestra sin terminar es una tradición antigua entre los artistas."

"Entonces ahora eres un artista?" pregunté malhumorada, aunque siempre había pensado que lo era.

"Schubert tenía su 'Sinfonía Incompleta'," continuó él, ignorando el sarcasmo.

"Cómo sabes de Schubert?" pregunté. "Black Sabbath no hizo un cover."

"Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes que sé, Pep," sonrió él. "Por ejemplo, sé que Tolkien nunca terminó _The Silmarillion_; su hijo y otro autor la terminaron años después."

"Por qué debería saber eso?" pregunté, "En verdad tengo una vida."

Él resopló burlón.

"Eres un total "geek", Tony," eludí.

"No, soy rico, lo cual significa que soy un genio excéntrico con un agudo interés en literatura."

Fue mi turno de mofarme.

Él se estiró y movió su cuerpo. Fue distractor.

"Orson Welles dejó muchas películas inconclusas," dejé escapar.

Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente.

"Qué?" demandé. "Soy una trabajadora con un agudo interés en cine clásico."

"Pensé que te gustaban las películas de acción."

"No, a ti te gustan las películas de acción y te gusta tener compañía cuando las ves."

Me miró por un minuto, su rostro se suavizó alarmantemente. "Podemos ver películas que te gusten de vez en cuando," dijo finalmente.

Sentí la sonrisa florecer; no podría haberla evitado, aún si hubiese querido. "Eso sería bueno." Me acerqué más, la piel desnuda de mis brazos se estremeció contra el metal y la pintura.

"Y, dime más sobre tu bebé."

"El Bólido Ford Stark 1932?" preguntó, acercándose mucho más.

"La obra maestra inconclusa de Tony Stark."

"La obra maestra inconclusa de _Howard _Stark," dijo suavemente, tan suavemente que si hubiese estado a una pulgada más de él, nunca lo hubiese oído.

Pero lo escuché y quise que lo supiera. "Cuántas horas pasaron trabajando los dos?"

"Más de las que pueda contar. Mi mamá tenía que sacarnos arrastrando del garaje para comer y dormir."

"Suena familiar."

Él me esbozó su ondulada sonrisa –la misma expresión que había tenido en su rostro el día que me contrató.

"Nunca vas a terminar este auto, verdad?" pregunté gentilmente.

Él cerró sus ojos por un minuto, luego los abrió. "Odio cuando haces esto, sabes."

"Qué? Ver en tu alma?" pregunté. Lo había querido hacer juguetonamente, pero no salió así.

Él me miró y su cabeza se acercó más a la mía. "Exactamente."

Acerqué más mi propia cabeza y miré sus labios. "Creo que te gusta, en verdad," regañé gentilmente.

"Tal vez sí," concedió él. De nuevo se acercó, tan cerca que pude sentir sus exhalaciones contra mis labios. "Pepper," susurró él.

"Sí, Tony?" susurré.

"Estás devorándome con tus ojos."

Me senté rápidamente, mirándolo, el encantamiento que me había retenido – _obligado _–se rompió. "Ciertamente no lo estoy." Sequé mis sudorosas palmas en las piernas de mis jeans; él observó el movimiento embelesado. "Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Se apoyó en sus codos y me miró de arriba abajo. "Quiero que sepas que voy a instituir los Viernes Casuales. Y los lunes. Y martes. En realidad, cualquier día que quieras venir a trabajar vestida así funciona para mí. Por favor escribe un memo y distribúyelo a, bueno, a _ti_."

Me retiré del auto y avancé hacia las puertas.

Era incorregible, me recordé. E impredecible. Atractivo. Malcriado.

Pero no invisible.

De ninguna manera. No había cómo.

"Vamos a salir a almorzar," llamó él. "A algún lugar donde pueda presumir a mi apetitosa asistente."

Ignoré las palabras, y las ideas que ellas dispararon. "Vamos a ordenar," dije firmemente, "Vegan. Lo odiarás," y me fui.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Miércoles

**LA APUESTA**

(_The Wager_)

Por **outtabreath**

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-

**4.- Cuatro de Ocho: Miércoles**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tony estaba sentado en una mesa de conferencia, yo contra la pared tras él y estábamos atendiendo la reunión más aburrida en la historia del mundo. Hewlett-Packard estaba haciéndolo bien, Stark Industries aún mejor, y yo revisaba y re-revisaba los papeles y reportes cientos de veces.

Sólo el cinco por ciento de mi cerebro estaba enfocado en lo que pasaba en la sala; el otro noventa y cinco por ciento estaba siendo usado para revivir el más reciente sueño _Tony Tony Tony_.

Suave y dulce, como si mis sueños anteriores e inocentes hubiesen desatado fuego, me deslicé sobre él, mis dedos se clavaban incesantes, infinitamente contra el cuero del bólido. Estaba lánguida, mi cuerpo intenso, mis movimientos lentos; sus manos se movían incesantemente, sus labios formaban mi nombre, cantando.

_Virginia. Virginia. Pepp-_

Mi teléfono, deshabilitado para todo menos textos de la persona que asaltaba mi subconsciente, vibró y se iluminó.

Salté con un espasmo que casi hace volar el teléfono por la sala. Por un loco momento estuve segura que Tony había perfeccionado la tecnología lectora de mente y estaba usándola para husmear en mi retorcida psique.

Con un profundo sentido de presagio, abrí el sobre.

_Aburrida?_

_Escuchando, _respondí, ridículamente aliviada.

Si Tony hubiese creado una máquina lectora de mentes, me recordé, le habría dicho a todo el planeta –y a algunos de los adyacentes –para entonces.

Era muy claro que estaba perdiendo la razón rápidamente.

_Mientes, _escribió él.

_Basta, Tony, _respondí sin refutar su afirmación.

_Háblame de autos otra vez, Potts._

Giró su rostro levemente hacia mí: podía ver la comisura de su boca; estaba elevada.

Temblé con rabia y… fue sólo rabia, me dije. Nada más. Había tenido un _plan_, maldición, y lo había arruinado con sus ojos, cabello y sensibilidad e historias sobre su papá.

Y ahora estaba siendo insoportable.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y le escribí. _PRESTA ATENCIÓN!_

Su cabeza se movió rápidamente de izquierda a derecha.

No.

Segundos después otro texto llegó. _Gritar es de mala educación, Srta. Potts._

Contuve un respiro. Estaba aburrido así como insoportable y, por lo tanto, iba a fastidiarme sin piedad.

_Escucha la reunión, _dije, sin esperanza de que lo hiciera.

_Por qué? Estás aquí. Me dirás si me pierdo algo importante._

La mayoría de días eso habría sido verdad –sin embargo, no estaba experimentando uno de ellos.

_Es descortés no prestar atención._

_Yo nunca presto atención._

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Todos en la sala estaban acostumbrados a Tony y a sus pequeñas fugas, sus modelos construidos de lapiceros y cinta en medio de reuniones, sus mensajes de texto por información mundana que no encajarían en sus ideas de alto nivel, o dejar su silla para consultar conmigo.

_Esta es una reunión muy importante. _Respondí inmediatamente, aunque realmente no lo fuera.

_Mientes otra vez, Potts. Estoy sorprendido._

No me digné a responderle.

Estaba distrayéndome de nuevo cuando envió el siguiente voleo.

_Qué estás haciendo?_

_Atendiendo una reunión. Qué estás haciendo?_

_Estoy tratando de prestar atención, en verdad. Es sólo que estás muy distrayente hoy._

_Tú comenzaste a escribirme con banalidades, _señalé.

_Oh, gran palabra, Potts. Eso es sexy._

Miré en shock la pantalla por varios segundos, calor me recorría. Había comenzado el juego.

Otra vez.

Escribí varias respuestas, inmediatamente borré cada una.

Pensé en no enviar ninguna.

Entonces recordé que tenía que diezmar la fuerza de voluntad de un hombre, disciplinar mis alborotadas hormonas y unos zapatos que ganar.

Finalmente me rendí y escribí, _conozco_ _la calificación de palabras multi-silábicas, Tony._

Le di enviar y esperé; no podía sentir mis piernas.

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe y se giró para mirarme intensamente. Sonreí inocente. Sus cejas se elevaron y regresó a la mesa. Le tomó tres minutos enviar una respuesta. _Estás coqueteando conmigo durante una Reunión Muy Importante, Srta. Potts?_

Escribí rápidamente y di enviar. _Tú quieres que coquetee contigo durante una Reunión Muy Importante, Sr. Stark?_

Esta respuesta tomó cuatro minutos. _Oh, por favor hazlo._

Miré la pantalla por largo rato y me pregunté, otra vez, cómo siempre parezco meterme en situaciones insostenibles con Anthony Stark.

Nunca había coqueteado antes. Nunca antes había coqueteado durante una reunión. Nunca antes había coqueteado con mi _jefe_ durante una reunión.

Mi mente corrió furiosamente y ruido llenaba mis oídos. No sabía cómo hacer esto –no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido a alguien diferente a Tony coqueteando conmigo.

Casi me doy por vencida, casi le otorgo su superioridad en todas las cosas atractivas y seductoras, hasta, que en un destello de divina inspiración, una simple palabra cruzó mi inconsciente: _lingerie. _A los hombres les gustaba leer sobre lingerie –les gustaba escuchar sobre eso, mirarla, tocarla.

No importaba que estuviera usando ropa interior de algodón nada sexy y mal emparejada, de cualquier forma no iba a verla hoy.

O nunca. Él _nunca _iba a ver mi ropa interior.

Con la confianza que llegaba de ejercitar el poder de la feminidad en un insospechado macho, escribí furiosamente: _Te interesaría saber que estoy usando ropa interior de encaje negro? _Presioné enviar antes de poder arrepentirme.

Su cabeza se agachó y observé con orgulloso asombro cuando color destelló en su nuca; tomé eso como un sí, sí _estaba _interesado en saberlo.

El Director de Finanzas le hizo una pregunta a Tony, y me complací de escucharlo tartamudear un momento antes de responder. La reunión continuó y esperé, temerosa y excitada, por la respuesta de Tony.

Cuando llegó, fue lo que había anticipado. _Por favor descríbela con más detalle. Y usa muchas palabras gruesas. Me gustan las palabras gruesas._

Traté de recordar algunas de las descripciones más llamativas en el último catálogo de Victoria's Secret –el que estaba en mi mesa escondido bajo una paca de periódicos (siempre pagaba saber todas las cosas que Tony no se preocupaba de contarme sobre sus actividades extracurriculares –aún cuando hubiese habido una asombrosa falta de las mismas por seis meses) con las páginas dobladas y el lingerie marcado con marcador rojo.

_De la colección de Ángeles de Victoria's Secret. _Sabía que él sabía exactamente qué era; en algún punto de su vida, Tony había sido un ardiente seguidor de Victoria's Secret; sinceramentecreía que había mantenido a flote la compañía por cerca de una década antes de Afganistán.

No me molesté en esperar a que me respondiera. Ahora estaba completamente a cargo. _Raso, media copa, diseñada para acunar y acariciar mis curvas. Acentuadamente encaje. Extraordinariamente negro._

Se movió en su silla y sus hombros se tensaron. _Por favor continúa._

Mi siguiente texto no necesitó pensarse. Una adolescente leyendo _Cosmo _bajo las cobijas me había preparado. _Un liguero, por supuesto._

Giró su cabeza y estiró sus brazos antes de escribir su respuesta.

_Por supuesto._

_Perfectamente hace juego con el brassier. Raso y encaje._

_No puedes dejar la casa sin combinación._

_Ciertamente no. Y medias, por supuesto. Sujetadas del cinturón. Muy sedosas y lisas contra mis piernas._

Él aclaró su garganta y pasó sus dedos por su cabello y esperó. Yo esperé.

Sabía qué quería saber y sabía qué iba a decir.

Su próximo texto fue simplemente un ampersand (&) y una interrogación.

Lo reduciría a símbolos.

_Y? _Escribí, tratando de empapar la palabra con inocente confusión. _No hay nada más que describir._

Se levantó al instante que terminó de leer el texto. Me congelé en mi asiento.

No lo haría, pensé. No perdería esta apuesta en frente de testigos.

Luego me di cuenta que muy ciertamente lo haría.

Quince de los empleados más importantes de Stark Industries y diez de Hewlett-Packard miraron a Tony, luego a mí –sin duda tratando de discernir si finalmente había perdido la razón.

Les sonreí alentadoramente y recé por que no estuviera engañándolos.

"Necesito consultar con la Srta. Potts un asunto muy importante," dijo Tony finalmente.

En los cinco segundos que le tomó a Tony cruzar hacia donde estaba sentada, me senté más derecha y traté de calmar y enfocar mis pensamientos, detener mis piernas de temblar, y normalizar mi respiración.

Fui mínimamente exitosa en todas.

Él permaneció en frente de mi por un momento antes de hacerse a un lado y muy cuidadosamente puso una palma en el espaldar de mi silla, lo lejos suficiente de mi hombro para abstenerse de cualquier contacto, pero lo cerca suficiente para sentir el irradiante calor de ella –de él. Se inclinó, sus labios casi rozando el sensible pabellón de mi oreja, y susurró, "Qué profundidades tan intrigantes tienes, Virginia Marie Potts."

Eché hacia atrás mi cabeza para poder encontrar su mirada directamente. No le pregunté cómo sabía mi segundo nombre. No le pregunté cómo era que olía tan bien. En vez, sonreí serenamente y dije, "Eso es absolutamente correcto, Sr. Stark."

Varias emociones destellaron por su rostro, cada una más infartante que la última, antes de que parpadeara y el Tony descarado enmascarara todo lo demás. De nuevo se inclinó y susurró, el calor de su aliento bañaba mi oreja. "Qué te parece si salimos de aquí?"

Contuve el estremecimiento de excitación y me recordé de las muchas, _muchas _razones de por qué esa sería una mala idea. Echando hacia atrás mi cabeza y mirando directamente en sus transparentes ojos, respondí, "Creo que eso sería altamente inconveniente, Sr. Stark."

Él sostuvo mis ojos por largo rato –tan largo que estaba segura que todos en la sala sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando –entonces se inclinó una vez más y susurró, "Sólo recuerda, tus labios pueden decir no, pero tus ojos dicen sí."

Eché hacia atrás mi cabeza y le giré esos mismos ojos a él.

Sonrió de soslayo, y regresó a su asiento. "Continúa," le dijo al Jefe de Finanzas, ondeando su mano y recostándose en su silla que esperé que ladeara su estupendamente ladeada cabeza.

Permaneció derecho, sin embargo, y el murmureo comenzó otra vez. Yo me senté muy derecha y me enfoqué en cada palabra dicha; era, finalmente, la viva imagen del profesionalismo.

Cinco minutos después me escribió otra vez. Cuando lo abrí era una foto de mis zapatos, obviamente cortada y pegada de la web de Chanel. Bajo la imagen había escrito _dile adiós a tus pequeños amigos._

Me soné, lo fuerte suficiente para que escuchara –pude ver sus hombros contraerse en respuesta –y escribí, _te agendaré cinco reuniones al día por el próximo mes, Sr. Stark. Y usaré esos zapatos cada vez que lo haga._

Todos lo escucharon reír ahogadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	5. Jueves

**LA APUESTA**

(_The Wager_)

Por outtabreath

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cinco de Ocho: Jueves**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté del sueño jadeando, mi cuerpo tenso y tembloroso. La piscina había estado involucrada. Y aceite. Habíamos ensuciado una toalla de Iron Man mientras Tony susurraba en mis oídos sugerencias oscuras y sucias.

Esto se estaba volviendo un problema.

Y no sólo porque nunca sería capaz de sentarme en las tumbonas sin miedo a combustionar espontáneamente del recuerdo de mi mente inconsciente usándolas en formas no destinadas originalmente por sus creadores.

Tres días más, me recordé. Tres días más y recuperaría mi equilibrio; recuperaría mi vida, sueños y noches.

Probablemente.

Le traje—para su completo deleite—desayuno de 's, hice quince llamadas, hice que Jarvis le recordara vestirse, enviarlo a reuniones con Rhodey y R&D, empaqué su maleta, me escondí en mi oficina y me hallé mirando la piscina.

Un gran problema, sin duda.

Llegó a casa, un poco desarreglado y sonriendo como un niño de diez años, mientras me encontraba en medio de una llamada-conferencia con algunos representantes particularmente molestos y oficiosos de la UNESCO. Rápidamente se retiró de mi oficina ante mi rostro y el francés que salía de mi boca.

Una hora después me envió un e-mail preguntándome si había comenzado una guerra con Francia.

Le envié uno preguntando qué quería de cenar.

Le llevé su pizza a las cinco-treinta. El taller estaba en silencio y oscuro; por un momento, no pude distinguirlo en la penumbra. Y entonces habló. "Gracias por la pizza."

Salté ligeramente; cada célula en mi cuerpo reaccionó a la ronquera de su voz.

Estaba sentado en uno de los puestos de trabajo, girando en sus dedos un destornillador Phillips ridículamente largo.

"En verdad necesitas comer ensalada, Tony," dije gentilmente, depositando la pizza cerca a él.

La miró por largo rato. "Dónde está tu cena?"

"Necesito ir a casa y empacar."

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. "Te vas? Nunca te vas así de temprano."

"París, maletas, te suena algo?"

Se recostó en su silla y me miró fijamente, el destornillador bailaba entre sus largos dedos. Lo observé destellar en la baja luz.

Después de varios segundos de contemplativo silencio, se inclinó de repente y me apuntó con la herramienta. "Has estado evitándome, Potts?"

"No he estado haciendo tal cosa," dije frescamente y me pregunté cuándo había comenzado a mentir tan consistentemente.

"De verdad? Entonces sólo imaginé que has estado escondiéndote en tu oficina todo el día?" preguntó él, moviendo la herramienta hacia mí con más fuerza.

Avancé, y se la quité de sus manos; la puse en una mesa a mi lado. "Salimos para París mañana. He tenido _cosas_ que hacer. Además, tú y Rhodey estaban teniendo su tiempo de amigos y tú y los chicos de R&D descifraban formas para desarrollar tecnología transportadora como en _Star Wars—._"

"_Star _Trek," dijo él.

"Dudo que hayas notado que no estuve ahí."

"Por supuesto que lo noté," dijo suavemente.

Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta y recordé su calor—el sueño. Hice un alto; un poco más y estaría a centímetros de él.

Un problema de inmensurable tamaño.

"Nadie estuvo ahí diciéndome enfocarme en el trabajo o cuestionar mis decisiones," continuó, recostándose en su silla.

Crucé mis brazos y lo miré.

"Entiendo por qué estarías evitándome," dijo, completamente ajeno a mi ira. "Soy irresistible. Sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser para ti esto de no tocar y no besar. Acabemos con esto, Pep. Sólo un besito." Él elevó su cabeza hacia mí.

Su actitud era una orden de magnitud mayor que una ducha fría.

Me hallé queriendo golpearlo. Repetidamente. Con algo filoso, puntudo y doloroso. Mi dedo habría servido en el pasado, pero ahora… Desplacé mis ojos por el taller, desesperada por encontrar algo, cualquier cosa… el sobredimensionado destornillador.

Lo levanté y toqué su pecho, justo sobre el reactor y un poco más duro de lo que había planeado originalmente. Se sintió bien. "Eres completamente resistible, Stark. No tengo ningún problema en mantener mis manos y labios lejos de ti. He estado haciéndolo, por _años_."

"Lo he notado."

Le parpadeé estúpidamente, congelada con mi mano en el mango del destornillador y la punta presionada contra su cuerpo.

Él sonrió, mirando el destornillador. "No sabía que tenías un fetiche por las herramientas, Potts. Me lo has podido decir hace años. Podríamos habernos divertido un poco con la taladradora."

"No tengo un fetiche," señalé. "Tú eres el del taller que parece un calabozo dominatriz."

"Cómo sabes sobre dominatrices y calabozos?" preguntó él, sus ojos iluminados y su tono alegre.

"He trabajado para ti por años y años," le respondí.

"No estoy en esas cosas y lo sabes."

"Y aún sabes que el plural de dominatriz es dominatrices."

"Estoy muy bien documentado." Se presionó gentilmente, presionando más fuertemente la punta contra su piel. "Sabes, si te atrae el metal, tengo todo un traje que podría ponerme—tú podrías gatear sobre to-"

Lo piqué más duro; me pregunté si su piel estaba enrojeciéndose levemente del abuso.

Esta idea condujo a ideas de él, desnudo de la cintura para arriba—brazos y músculos y el resplandeciente disco.

"Wow, Pepper. Me gusta este lado de ti," dijo él y salí de la visión.

"Este no es un lado de mi," dije, mientras mi mano movía la punta desde su pecho hacia el hueso que rozaba el cuello de su franelilla. Lo observé absorta, preguntando distraídamente cómo había hecho el movimiento.

"Yo creo que sí," dijo él.

Moví mi mirada desde su clavícula hacia su rostro. Había agachado su cabeza y estaba mirando el metal acariciar su piel.

Quería ver sus ojos, quería que viera mi rostro.

Cedí ante la compulsión—incapaz de resistir o pelear un segundo más—y llevé el destornillador para descansarlo levemente bajo su mentón. Con cuidadosa, pero irresistible fuerza, presioné hacia arriba, levantando su rostro; sus ojos brillaban, se abrieron y mi mano se apretó en el mango.

"Eso es muy sexy," murmuró él, echando hacia atrás su cabeza—ofreciéndome la larga línea de su garganta.

Gentil, sin parpadear, obedecí a su muda petición y tracé su garganta, sus pectorales, el reactor arc, su clavícula, sus hombros, sus brazos, atrapada en la idea de seguir las líneas de su piel con mis dedos.

Cuando finalmente desvié la mirada del viaje del metal, encontré su arteria carótida latiendo salvajemente, sus ojos fijos lánguidamente en mi rostro, su piel enrojecida.

Mordí mi labio en respuesta.

Él gimió un poco, y fue un pequeño sonido—casi como si hubiese tratado de tragárselo; mi mano comenzó a temblar, el destornillador se movió, rasguñando levemente la piel de su bícep.

Exhaló bruscamente, agarró la herramienta en una fuerte mano y pude sentir cerca el circuito, la corriente de la cargada conexión. Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente, llenos de sorpresa que no pudo esconder, y supe que también lo sintió.

"Pep," dijo él, sus ojos luminosos, excitados.

Completamente desprevenida para el inadulterado poder de esa mirada, mi cuerpo se inundó con adrenalina y mi instinto de lucha o huída despertó. Quería mi piel en la suya, lo quería más que nada que hubiese querido en toda mi vida; quería huir de la casa, más rápido de lo que cualquier ser humano hubiera corrido en la historia del planeta.

Y ninguno de los deseos tenía algo que ver con zapatos Chanel.

Mi agarre se aflojó y solté el mango; él sostuvo el filo como una cuerda de salvamento.

Pude escuchar mi voz en sueños, roncamente diciendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras su voz, transformada, hacía una oración de mi nombre.

Tony, Tony, Tony. _Tony. PepperVirginiaPepper._

Me pregunto si mis ojos reflejaban las imágenes en mi cabeza, preguntándome si podría verlas.

Me pregunto si él también soñaba.

Soltó el destornillador y cayó al piso.

Parpadeé ante el sonido—tan discordante con la música de las exhortaciones del amante en mi mente—y me di cuenta donde estaba y con quien. Ya estaba alejándome de él cuando tomé un enorme respiro, luego otro. "Eso será todo, Sr. Stark?" Mi voz temblaba y no tenía idea de cómo detenerla.

"Yo—esto es—qu-?" tartamudeó—sus ojos nublados, su piel enrojecida—antes de tomar su propio respiro y mover sus dedos para acariciar distraídamente el reactor arc.

Noté que era algo que hacía para tranquilizarse; noté el nuevo comportamiento, se lo añadí a mi compendio de Tony e hice lo único que siempre me calma: "Eso será todo, Sr. Stark?" Dije otra vez y esperé a que completara el ritual, el guión.

No lo hizo. Sus cejas se juntaron.

En la brecha, antes de que dijera algo estúpido para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba listo o sólo sirviera para molestarme, dije, "Happy va a recogerte a las 9:30. El avión sale a las 10 AM. En punto." Estuve feliz de escuchar que mi voz era mucho menos temblorosa.

"Es mi avión."

"Soy muy consciente de eso, pero no posees a la UNESCO y el Director General no es tu empleado. Vamos a mostrarle el sumo respeto y cortesía," señalé, regresando a mi usual persona con profundo alivio.

Se giró hacia la caja de pizza, moviéndola con manos temblorosas—la depositó en el área de trabajo. Se alejó de mí por un momento, recuperando su compostura—dejándome para recuperar la mía. "Tengo mi equipaje?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto."

"Ahí estaré," dijo Tony; se giró hacia mi, todo color se desvaneció de sus ojos—de nuevo era el viejo Tony, el que sabía cómo tratar. Casi atolondrada con alivio y disipada adrenalina.

"A tiempo," apunté.

"Estaré ahí temprano."

Le levanté mis cejas incrédula.

"Lo haré, Potts, sólo para ver tu cara."

"Esperaré por eso, Sr. Stark."

Él esbozó su mejor sonrisa y pasó sus dedos por su cabello; una increíble ansia inundó mi cuerpo. Era cuestión de tres pasos, tal vez cuatro, ir hacia él—para aliviar mi palpitante cuerpo sobre el suyo y halar de ese cabello hasta besarme, hasta hacerlo gritar mi nombre. Sólo cuatro pasos para hacerlo ver que quería esas manos—las que creaban maravillas de metal—para enseñarme, retorcerme, recrearme.

Había dado un vacilante paso hacia él antes de contenerme. Necesitaba ir a casa desesperadamente.

"Eso será todo, Sr. Stark?" pregunté.

Por favor, recé, por favor di lo que se supone debes decir, Tony.

"Eso será todo, Srta. Potts."

"Buenas noches," dije, girando y haciendo mi camino inestablemente hacia las puertas.

"Que tengas buena noche," respondió él.

Qué más da? En verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	6. Viernes

**LA APUESTA**

(_The Wager_)

Por outtabreath

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**6.- Seis de Ocho: Viernes**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuve dos sueños la noche antes de salir para París.

El primero fue suave y dulce: Tony y yo atrapados en caricias gentiles y tiernos besos, suspirando mientras caíamos juntos. El segundo fue húmedo; caliente y pegajoso; movimiento y sudor; podía olerlo, sentirlo moverse en mi y yo respondí con un fervor que igualaba el suyo. _Mía_, dijo él; _tuya_, acepté.

Desperté de cada uno de ellos jadeando y estremecida, chirrié su nombre mientras mi cuerpo temblaba.

Después del segundo, me rehusé a dormir.

Estaba sin dormir y apenas funcionando cuando llegué a la pista de aterrizaje a las 9:45. Tony estaba ahí, fuerte con ilimitada energía y sosteniendo dos tazas de papel blanco y verde con fundas marrón en sus manos.

Se veía como _él_, no el hombre excitado y casi peligroso del taller a media luz—pero eso no pareció importar porque mi corazón de todas formas se sacudió y abrió y tuve que aceptar finalmente que estaba en un profundo problema.

"Llegas tarde, Potts!" gritó mientras salía del auto, dirigiéndose hacia mi con pasos largos y rápidos.

Miré mi reloj. "No del todo, Sr. Stark; de hecho, llegué quince minutos antes."

"Y yo llegué aún más temprano. Quiero que guardes este momento en tu cerebro, Pepper." Me acercó una taza, esbozando la rara y muy real sonrisa Tony que guardaba para sus padres, descubrimientos y yo. "Prueba de que Tony Stark ha cambiado."

"Ya lo sabía," dije, notando mientras lo decía que era _verdad_.

Su rostro se iluminó. "Bien. Cómo estuvo el resto de tu noche?"

"Bien."

Él elevó una simple ceja y sonrió. "Me alegra escucharlo." Luego se alejó de mi y subió las escaleras, anunciando, "Elevemos ruedas," mientras iba.

Y eso, pensé, era _eso_. No íbamos a hablar sobre lo que había pasado—lo que casi pasó, o podría haber pasado.

No estaba segura de si estaba enojada o aliviada. Finalmente decidí que estaba vagamente perturbada.

"Oye!" Parpadeé y seguí la voz. Tony estaba en la puerta, mirándome extrañamente. "Estamos esperando por _ti_, Potts."

"Fabuloso," murmuré para mi y lo seguí.

Para cuando me le uní, él ya se había instalado en uno de los sofás, brazos estirados por el espaldar y piernas en jarra; me deslicé en la silla opuesta a la suya y dije una oración de acción de gracias por la mesa entre nosotros.

"Toalla caliente, Sr. Stark? Srta. Potts?"

Miré y miré otra vez. La azafata tenía cincuenta si estaba bien, bonita pero del tipo madura de edad, y estaba vestida apropiadamente, no en la versión Playboy de un uniforme de azafata que solía ser de rigor en el avión de Tony.

"Gracias, Julie." Tony agarró la toalla.

Miré.

Julie me acercó más la bandeja, luego colocó la toalla en mis manos.

La mirada que le dio a Tony claramente comunicaba que se había dado cuenta que _él _no era el loco.

Continué mirándola mientras dejaba la cabina hacia la cocina. Entonces miré a Tony. "Cuándo fue reemplazada la tripulación?"

Él abrió sus extraordinarios ojos tratando—y fallando—de lucir inocente. "Hace semanas, Pepper. Te envié un memo."

"No, tú no-. Hiciste esto solo?" El mundo giró a mí alrededor y no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que estábamos acelerando por la pista y elevándonos en el aire.

"Tengo _algunas_ habilidades," dijo él, sonando muy lastimado por la insinuación.

"Y las modelos en bikini de veinte años?"

"Fuera modelos en bikini, completamente."

"Por qué?" Pregunté, mi voz sorprendentemente chillona.

Él frunció, "Porque son modelos de bikini. Es lo que _hacen_."

"No, por qué las reemplazaste?"

"Por qué crees?" respondió, y terminó el resto de su Starbucks.

"No sé por qué haces la mitad de las cosas que haces," dije, aún cuando había desarrollado varias teorías, todas de ellas impensables.

Ladeó su cabeza y me miró evaluativamente. "No lo sabes, Pepper?"

"No," mentí e inmediatamente volví mi atención a mi BlackBerry, agradecida una vez más por la súper tecnología que me permitía usarla prácticamente en cualquier lado—o suspendida—en el planeta y por lo tanto, me permitía evitar encontrar los ojos de Tony.

Pude sentir su mirada en mí por varios minutos antes de ponerse de pie y moverse al sillón en frente de la TV. En segundos los sonidos de Call of Duty llenaron el espacio.

"No te molesta, verdad?" preguntó.

Mantuve mi cabeza gacha, mantuve mis dedos moviéndose. "Estoy acostumbrada a explosiones y robots destruyéndolo todo."

"No hay _robots_ en este juego, Potts," se infló, y me dejó sola por un total de noventa minutos—noventa tranquilos minutos, a pesar del constante tiroteo y gritos y bajas maldiciones eructando a diez pies—antes de que regresara, sentándose al otro lado mío.

"A veces, creo que te gusta esa cosa más de lo que yo te gusto," dijo.

Lo miré. Estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirando el PDA en mis manos y luciendo muy molesto.

"Tony, esta cosa organiza tu vida y, por lo tanto, organiza la mía."

"No, _tú _organizas mi vida. También le das color y la iluminas."

"Eso no es lo que dices cuando te hago hacer cosas que no quieres hacer."

"Es por lo que son esas cosas, Potts. Puedo pensar en cinco cosas que me gustaría que me _hicieras _hacer," dijo él, abriendo sus piernas y descansando sus manos en sus muslos.

"No quiero saber," dije, deliberadamente manteniendo mis ojos fijos en su hombro.

"Te lo diré de todas formas. Te gustaría la lista en orden alfabético o preferencial?"

"No quiero la lista."

"Pero te la daré de todas formas. Quieres que te la envíe como texto?" Buscó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir.

"Te bloquearé."

"Puedo anular el bloqueo."

"Pero no lo harías," dije dulcemente.

Él se infló y se echó para atrás. "Seriamente, Virginia, cuál es el atractivo del BlackBerry?"

"Tiene varias ventajas, la más importante es que puedo silenciarla y apagarla."

"Huh."

"Dice qué hacer," continué, animando el tema. "No contesta y nunca, jamás vuela al peligro sin decirme."

"Yo no hago más eso," protestó. "_Siempre_ te digo cuando voy a volar al peligro."

"Esto no vuela al peligro en absoluto."

"En mi defensa, es un PDA y yo soy un súper héroe, así que _tengo _que volar al peligro de vez en cuando."

"Ventaja del BlackBerry," dije vigorosamente.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos, quemando y derritiéndose en esa furiosa e intoxicante manera suya. "No te gusta cuando vuelo."

"No, no me gusta."

Sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillaron considerablemente. Casi podía escuchar los engranajes cliqueando y girando en su cabeza. Entonces parpadeó y el momento terminó. Se deslizó en su asiento y me miró por debajo de sus párpados. Estaba tratando de ser sensual. Y lo estaba logrando.

"Acabo de darme cuenta de otra cosa que debe gustarte de eso." Movió despedidamente su mano hacia el PDA que sujetaba fuertemente en mi mano. Mantuve neutral mi expresión. "Es firme, y algo grande."

Resoplé antes de poder detenerme.

Motivado, continuó. "Te gusta cuando está en vibrador?"

"Yo no uso mi BlackBerry como un juguete sexual," dije. Al siguiente instante deseé haber tenido cerrada mi bocota.

"Usas otras cosas como juguetes sexuales? Usas juguetes sexuales como juguetes sexuales, Pepper?"

"No vamos a tener esta discusión," dije, moviendo mis ojos sobre su lánguido cuerpo antes de poder detenerme.

"Por qué no? Realmente me gustaría tener esta discusión—casi tanto como me gustaría tener otra discusión sobre tu ropa interior. De qué color es hoy?"

"Sabes que no voy a responder eso."

"Solías ser mucho más divertida."

"No creo que lo fuera."

"Claramente recuerdo que lo eras."

"Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra de tus resignadas PA."

"No recuerdo ninguna de las otras, Pepper—sólo a ti."

Moví de golpe mis ojos hacia su rostro y mantuve su mirada. Mi cerebro se tornó muy confundido y mis piernas muy acuosas.

"Potts, ven aquí y acurrúcate conmigo," dijo él, su voz baja e invitante.

"Por qué lo haría?"

"Porque soy cómodo."

"Bueno, yo también soy cómoda. Tú ven aquí y acúnate _conmigo_."

Él presionó su espalda en su asiento y me dio su mejor mirada. "Odio las reuniones."

"Y yo amo esos zapatos."

Se encogió, "Entonces, nada de arrunche?" Lucía decepcionado; lo noté con un sobresalto que parcialmente sólo fue una afectación.

"Nada de arrunche," confirmé.

Él medio sonrió, luego chocó sus manos. "Tengo hambre, tienes hambre? Voy a averiguar por el almuerzo."

Se puso de pie con gracia y se dirigió hacia la cocina; miré hacia la pared y, de nuevo, traté de descifrar lo que estaba pasando y por qué de repente fui incapaz de recuperar cualquier sentido de equilibrio interno.

De cierta forma estaba más compuesta antes de que regresara cargando dos vasos. El hielo chocaba contra los costados y por hábito nacido de los años cuando no había sido algo tan inocuo, lo miré por varios segundos antes de notar, lenta y con sorpresa, que era _agua_.

Depositó mi vaso en la mesa en frente de mí, luego se instaló en su silla.

Julie estaba cerca tras él, cargando una bandeja con cubiertos de plata, servilletas, pan y dos tazones llenos con lo que lucía alarmantemente como ensalada.

Depositó uno frente a mí y el otro en frente de Tony; _era_ ensalada.

"Gracias, Julie," dijo él, sonriéndole. "Creo que ahora estoy listo para lo otro."

"Ciertamente, señor."

"Qué cosa, Tony?" pregunté, mi estómago apretado.

"Paciencia, Potts," rió Tony, moviendo su ensalada—una verdadera ensalada con vegetales reales y pollo asado a la parrilla sin queso o carne recargada de nitrato.

"No pizza? Ni hamburguesas de queso?" pregunté, más groseramente de lo que planeé. Le eché la culpa a la completa desorientación que estaba experimentando.

"La pizza y las hamburguesas con queso son malas para ti. Cómo no lo sabes?"

"Cómo lo sabes _tú_?"

Él me guiñó y olvidé respirar; piadosamente, Julie regresó con un ramo de flores. Se las alcanzó a Tony y me sonrió deliberadamente.

Al segundo que ella desapareció, Tony bajó su tenedor y me alcanzó el ramo. "Son para ti."

Las tomé aunque mis manos estabas adormecidas. "Gracias," dije automáticamente.

"Camelias," dijo. "Como las de tus zapatos, verdad?"

"Los zapatos que no voy a ganar," dije—no segura de si estaba preguntando o diciéndole.

"Estás haciéndolo muy bien, Potts. Voy a darte crédito, no podría haberme resistido." Brindó con su agua.

Yo busqué mi vaso y lo levanté en respuesta.

"Por supuesto, eres muy irresistible, sabes. Voy a decir que también estoy muy orgulloso de mi," continuó.

Asentí estúpidamente, completamente incapaz de formar cualquier tipo de respuesta.

Él tomó un sorbo de agua, luego depositó el vaso en la mesa. "Estaba pensando que después del almuerzo podríamos ver una película. _The Princess Bride? Piratas del Caribe?_" Dejó caer su mirada y sonrió, "Algo de la colección de Jenna Jameson?"

"_The Princess Bride_," dije rápidamente, mi habilidad para razonar, pensar y hablar milagrosamente regresó sin que sus ojos se atraparan en los míos.

"Ganas, Pep," sonrió, volviendo a su almuerzo.

Mis ojos se fijaron en las flores y, en ese momento, finalmente llegué a términos con el hecho de que Tony estaba _galanteándome_.

Y eso estaba funcionando.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	7. Sábado

**LA APUESTA**

(_The Wager_)

Por outtabreath

Traducido por Inuhanya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**7.- Siete de Ocho: Sábado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En mi cama en mi habitación en el apartamento parisino de Tony, soñé que él y yo hicimos el amor entre flores—nuestros cuerpos aplastándolas, liberando sus intensos perfumes, cubriéndonos con un manto de aroma.

En la mañana, recordé partes de él—el ramo de camelias, sus dedos en mi cabello, mi cuerpo ondulando contra el suyo, el aroma de rosas—pero se desvanecían en las extraordinarias ocupaciones del día; no tuve tiempo de pensar en sueños o en mi jefe o el hecho de que él estaba, casi de seguro, cortejándome a su única y oblicua manera o que yo estaba bien con todo eso—tenía tareas que terminar y personas con quienes consultar y un genio billonario que llevar a una conferencia internacional de ciencia.

Y, por primera vez, todo salió tranquilamente.

Tony estaba obediente—levantado y vestido antes de que tuviera que apresurarlo, a pesar del cambio horario; sobrio, concentrado y _preparado_.

Los protestantes en la UNESCO (y quienes sabían que en realidad estaban protestando—sus señales mostraban una espantosa falta de cohesión) se habían transformado en unos espectadores de alfombra roja cuando Tony Stark, Iron Man mismo, apareció.

Tony, por supuesto, se había ganado a la audiencia en la conferencia. Había recibido una ovación de pie y casi le había tomado dos horas dejar el auditorio.

Y, por todo ello, había estado incandescente, brillante, divertido y completamente desarmador; Tony—sobrio, ebrio, medio ebrio, o medio destrozado y completamente confundido como cuando había llegado a casa—era, simplemente, encantador.

Tres horas después en la recepción seguida a su discurso, se había plantado en frente de mí y demandado irnos, para "ir a casa", para "tenderse".

Así que, el sábado, a las 10 PM hora de París y 1 PM hora de Malibú, Tony estaba saltando por el apartamento en sus asuntos secretos y yo en el balcón con mi auto-control desgastándose rápidamente y sintiendo vagamente como si estuviera esperando a que comenzara una cita.

"Potts? Dónde pusiste el sacacorchos?"

Me giré hacia donde estaba, enmarcado en las puertas francesas y usando una camiseta manga larga y jeans ajustados.

Era evidentemente injusto que fuera tan bien parecido.

"Por qué debería saber dónde está el sacacorchos?" pregunté. "No fui quien mató un estuche de vino la última vez que estuvimos aquí. No es que me queje—tenerte a ti y a Rhodey durmiendo en el avión fue encantador. Fueron las once horas y media más tranquilas que he tenido en la última década."

Él me frunció sus ojos mientras sonreía. "Rhodey me hizo hacerlo."

"Es una mala influencia para ti."

"Realmente lo es, sabes," murmuró. "No creo que debas dejarme salir más con él."

"Lo tomaré en consideración," dije.

"Bien. Sabes que necesito que me protejas de gente que me guíe por mal camino," dijo mientras regresaba adentro.

"Hago mi mejor esfuerzo," suspiré.

Pude escucharlo murmurar, "Creo que estábamos jugando videojuegos," para sí mientras su voz y pasos se desvanecían; obviamente, no me había escuchado.

Arropé mis pies debajo de mí y miré hacia el cielo. Mi suposición había sido correcta: aunque no me había propuesto una cita—proponer no era parte del ADN de Tony; sólo _hacía _las cosas—parecía como si estuviéramos en una.

Era una excitante idea.

"Justo donde lo dejé," anunció Tony mientras se me unía. Estaba cargando una botella abierta de vino tinto y copas.

"Y dónde sería?"

"Bajo el sofá en la sala de juegos," respondió. "Justo junto a las medias de Rhodey y mis extraviados gemelos." Depositó el vino y las copas en la baja mesa en frente de mí y el aire a jabón-detergente-y-aroma de Tony me bañó. Podía ver que su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha. "Creo que necesito hablar con la mucama."

Inhalé profundamente, no molestándome en esconderlo. Él se enderezó y me regaló una brillante sonrisa, luego se giró y regresó adentro.

"A dónde vas?" demandé; quería que él y su delicioso aroma estuviera afuera conmigo.

"No he terminado todavía," dijo.

Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza contra la silla mirando el vino.

"Realmente quería esos zapatos," le murmuré a la botella.

Estaba ahí burlándose en silencio con todo su desprecio galo.

Tony regresó, esta vez cargando una bandeja de fruta y queso—Brie, uvas, melón, Gruyere, manzanas, peras, cheddar, Havarti, pero, "No hay fresas," murmuré.

"Eres alérgica," dijo él, como si me lo recordara. Sirvió dos copas de vino, me alcanzó una, y se sentó en la silla junto a la mía sosteniendo la otra.

Le parpadeé.

"_Presto _atención."

La idea de ser el foco de su atención calentó y enfrío mi cuerpo simultáneamente.

"Queso?" preguntó él, empujando el plato hacia mí, "Fruta?"

Tomé un trozo de melón y lo miré por varios segundos antes de recordar que se supone debía comerlo.

Tony iba por su tercer trozo de fruta y segundo pedazo de queso (melón, uva, uva, Havarti y cheddar) antes de poder hacer más que masticar lentamente.

"Cómo hiciste todo esto sin mi?" pregunté después de tragar.

Sonrió. "Tengo gente."

"Tony, _soy _tu gente."

Él se inclinó, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. "No, Virginia, tú eres mi _persona_."

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerar, mi cuerpo comenzó a derretirse y tomé mi copa de vino y me lo bebí en tres enormes sorbos; estaba necesitando desesperadamente la ayuda de un intoxicante que _no fuera_ Tony Stark.

Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó escapar un sorpresivo, "Whoa."

Puse la copa en la mesa, me incliné en mi silla—de nuevo acortando el espacio entre él y yo—y dije, "Estás cortejándome Tony?"

Se recostó en su silla, descansando sus codos y antebrazos contra sus muslos. Encontró mi mirada calmada y niveladamente. "Quieres que te corteje?"

"Responde la pregunta con una respuesta real, por favor. Estás cortejándome?"

Él tomó un profundo respiro. "Sí. Cómo te sientes por eso?"

"Qué hay de la apuesta?"

"Parte del cortejo."

Sacudí mi cabeza. "No creo que entiendas el concepto de cortejar."

"No?" preguntó; sus ojos estaban brillosos y destellantes, y maldición, _sabía _lo que estaba haciendo.

"Qué hay de tu pequeño discurso sobre nuestra necesidad de reestablecer límites?" demandé, aún cuando estaba muy segura de saber lo que iba a decir.

"Fue una oración, no un discurso."

"Deja de discutir semánticas y comienza a hablar."

"Me gustaría que fueran un poco diferente de antes," dijo rápidamente. "Tal vez un poco expandidas—más permeables."

"Quieres que nuestros límites sean permeables?" repetí.

"Mucho."

Golpeteé mis dedos contra el brazo de la silla. "Por qué no sólo lo _dijiste_?"

"Pepper, tú eres _tú_—inteligente y obstinada y hermosa—y me has conocido por mucho tiempo, lo cual es algo muy bueno y algo muy malo. Me conoces mejor que nadie en el planeta, pero aún me crees la persona que era antes de Af-… antes. He cambiado—no completamente, pero de formas importantes—pero cuando trato de probarte que las cosas eran diferentes, que _yo_ era diferente, tú me echas abajo."

"Una vez. Te eché abajo una vez."

"Diariamente. A veces a cada hora," contestó él. "Así que, imaginé que como no me escucharías, necesitaba _mostrarte_."

"Distrayéndome?"

"Exactamente," sonrió, excitado de que lo entendiera. Su voz se elevó y sus palabras comenzaron a sangrar juntas. "Eres tan balanceada y enfocada que sabía que la única forma en que podía hacer funcionar esto era enloquecerte mientras estabas ocupada pensando en la apuesta y no en lo que estaba haciendo."

Fue un buen plan, pensé, había sido capaz de golpearme completamente sin aún notarlo.

Aún estaba hablando. "Necesitaba que me _vieras_ realmente."

"Siempre te he visto, Tony," dije. "_Todo_ de ti."

"Y? Cómo soy?"

"Eres Tony. Nada más ni menos."

"Eso es algo bueno o malo?" preguntó desganado.

"Algo bueno," dije cautelosa.

Sonrió.

Lo miré, repasando la nueva información por mi cabeza, haciéndola encajar en los lugares correctos.

"Pe-."

Él levantó una mano represiva. "Dame un minuto, por favor."

Cerró su boca y me miró expectante. Pude ver la tensión irradiando de él.

Decidí que necesitaba clarificación en unos cuantos temas.

"Qué hay de la noche en el taller?" Comencé.

"Eso? No fue parte del plan—pero fue asombroso. _Tú _fuiste asombrosa. No sabes lo cerca que estuve de… cuán cerca."

Ignoré la fracción de excitación y continué reuniendo información. "Qué personas?" pregunté, más que un poco molesta conmigo misma por no haberme preocupado en preguntarle antes.

"Qué?"

"Qué personas dijeron que te devoraba con mis ojos?"

Se coloreó un poco y dijo algo que sonó exasperantemente como "Jarvis" y "Rhodey."

"Dijiste Rhodey y Jarvis?" demandé.

Él asintió tontamente.

"Jarvis _realmente _dijo que yo te devoraba con mis ojos?"

"Tal vez," dijo desafiante.

"Porque lo programaste para que lo hiciera. Bien. Rhodey?"

"Bueno, él-."

"Cuando estuvo sobrio?"

"No en tantas palabras."

"Qué palabras?"

"Pudo haber dicho que necesitaba sacar mi cabeza de mi trasero y descifrar lo que estaba haciendo contigo."

"Y _esto _es lo que decidiste hacer."

"Tenía un plan, maldición! Era un buen plan. _Es _un buen plan."

Y ese fue el momento en que cedí completamente—me dejé caer, volar, ahogar.

Tal vez fue su cara, o el vino, o el hecho de que estábamos en París o porque _realmente _era un buen plan—o tal vez la combinación de todas—pero podía sentir alegría burbujeando por mi cuerpo y estallé en risa; una vez comenzó, fui incapaz de detenerla. Me rendí al sentimiento, su expresión. Me doblé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago mientras la tensión salía de mí.

"Uhm, Pepper?" Él estaba adorablemente confundido, lo cual intensificó mi risa. "Estás molesta?" preguntó, aunque no pude comprender por qué. Usualmente las personas no se carcajeaban cuando estaban enojadas.

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de enfocarme en él. Se veía un poco asustado y eso me hizo reír más fuerte; extrañamente, eso también me hizo querer llorar un poco. Pobre Tony. Pobre de mí.

Éramos estúpidos.

Estábamos jugando a la seducción cuando deberíamos haber estado _hablando_.

Tragué y reí más fuerte, incapaz de parar.

Sus ojos se abrieron. "Estás poniéndote azul."

Sacudí mi cabeza, lágrimas en mis ojos, mi estómago dolía.

"Pepper," dijo él, deslizándose de su silla para poder arrodillarse en frente de mi. "Virginia. Necesitas respirar por mi."

Sus ojos eran increíblemente cálidos y abiertos, sus labios rojos y deleitables y estaba tan _cerca_. Si no hubiese estado riendo, lo habría besado. _Quería _besarlo. No importaba que no fuera medianoche—no en París y definitivamente no en California—aún era muy sábado. Ambos habíamos esperado demasiado.

Deja de reír, me dije, deja de reír y no tendrás que esperar más.

Presioné mis manos en mis piernas y tomé un respiro, luego otro; me mantuve inhalando aire hasta que la risa murió. Luego le sonreí—real, realmente le sonreí.

Él tomó mis manos y las apretó, sus manos increíblemente cálidas y fuertes, su contacto encendía mi sangre; miré sus manos y señalé lo obvio: "Perdiste."

"No lo veo de esa forma," dijo en el instante antes de tomar mi boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


End file.
